1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus wherein a semiconductor device is mounted on a long tape-like substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an IC module to be mounted on a contact type IC card, for example, is known as a semiconductor apparatus. As a method of manufacturing an IC module, there is a known method of mounting a plurality of IC chips (semiconductor devices) on a long tape-like substrate (hoop substrate), thereby manufacturing a plurality of IC modules in a batch.
If a plurality of IC chips are mounted on a hoop substrate as described above, the tape-like hoop substrate is made to run, and a heat-cured adhesive is applied to predetermined positions on the substrate. The IC chips are mounted thereon. The adhesive with the substrate is heated to a high temperature, thereby curing the adhesive, and bonding the plurality of IC chips to the hoop substrate.
The hoop substrate is then wound once, and passed into another processing apparatus. The hoop substrate is made to run again. Electrical bonding is then performed, using gold wiring, between the IC chip bonded to the substrate and a pad on the substrate.
Next, the hoop substrate is rewound and passed into another processing apparatus. The IC chip subjected to bonding is molded on the substrate using an epoxy resin.
However, in the above manufacturing apparatus, when an IC chip is mounted on a hoop substrate with an adhesive and afterwards the adhesive is heated to cure, moisture within the substrate or moisture in an atmosphere adhering to the substrate surface is suddenly heated to boiling point. This vapor causes bubbles in the adhesive. There is a problem that the IC chip may not be correctly fixed due to being moved.
The faster the hoop substrate is moved and the faster it is heated, in order to enhance the manufacturing efficiency of the IC modules, the more pronounced this problem becomes.
It is also necessary to wind the hoop substrate several times to be passed into other processing apparatuses until the IC chip is molded. This results in processing inefficiency, and the procedure is complicated.